thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmmet Patterson
Master Elmmet Patterson was a Councilman of Lancrel and high-level Thief. Appearance Due to his face-changing skills, he was able to impersonate anyone, for example he could resemble: * A young blonde man, cleanly shaven * A woman claiming to have seen the thief * He was also shown to impersonate his victims.Chapter 6.37 E His hand was not covered with hair, and long-fingered. Personality He seemed like a charming person, but looks can betray. He mistreated both his wife and his daughter, to an extent that was not explicitly stated in the story but that everyone at his trial judged as purely disgusting and unspeakable of. Background The city of Lancrel had had a thieving problem that even the local Watch Captain had failed to deal with.Chapter 6.36 E Councilman Elmmet was accepted into Riverfarm's community together with other refugees from Lancrel, and he then worked together with Councilwoman Beatica, Mayor Rodivek and some other agitators to undermine the leadership position of Prost Surehand, in their joint attempt to gain political weight in the emerging community of Riverfarm.Chaoter 6.34 E Chronology Being nearby when Elmmet committed yet another crime, Durene and Beniar managed to overwhelm the hooded Thief, only for that person to be revealed as Elmmet. Quickly, some people of Lancrel started the rumour that he had been set up. Among the vocal villagers that then emerged with demands to punish Elmmet corporeally, were Ram Shackl, Beycalt Newman and Helm; while Beatica and Rodivek tried to exculpate him by claiming that Elmmet had been set up by the real, face-changing thief. Prost Surehand acquired a truth-detection stone, but the enchantment couldn't prove consistently that Elmmet had committed the crime, because of his evasive answers that the stone wasn't able to process. The townfolk from Lancrel, including Elmmet himself, obfuscated the situation, demanded a proper trial by an impartial judge and claimed there was a conspiracy and that Prost was controlling the truth stone himself. In that situation Hedag the Executioner appeared and could determine Elmmet's guilt with her skill of of Sin. She punished his theft by cutting of his hand; his beating of wife and child by striking him with a hammer; and his worst crimes by beheading him. After his judgement, Prost declared “Justice was done. I was there at Master Elmmet’s trial and his crimes were revealed. ... Elmmet’s crimes went beyond thievery and the young shouldn’t hear of what he did. Or anyone who wishes to sleep and think of the man as anything but a monster wearing Human skin.” After his burial was done with, Hedag eventually played with Elmmet's daughter, trying to restore her childhood.Chapter 6.40 E Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Councilman Lv. ? * Thief Lv. ? Skills: * of Faces (Only as a possibility) Trivia Quotes * (To Prost and the crowd) “This is a sham, Mister Prost. I’m innocent. Framed! I may have been caught by that adventurer, Beniar, but only as I was attempting to catch the Thief myself! This is an indignity!” References Category:Thieves Category:Riverfarm Category:Humans Category:Izril Category:Lancrel Category:Councilmen